Miru's Death R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: please get the joke in the title   a brawl and a party trap... does Miru get a new bf?  OC x Death the Kid


-Before the Party-  
You watched from the front steps of the DWMA as Kid-the young Grim Reaper-and Black Star-a complete knuckle-head who thinks he can surpass God-were brawling it out for no apparent reason. You didn't get boys way of thinking, what does fighting another person do for you? Unless there's no great cause for starting a fight there shouldn't even be such conflict. That's why you really didn't like Black Star that much, he liked to start meaningless fights with people. Kid held his guns triggers by his pinkys, a very odd way of holding a gun but Kid seemed to be alright with it, he was a excellent marks-man, you noted with a nod. The two boys kicked, punched, dodged, an flipped over each other; you also noticed how controlled all of Kid's movements were, how effortlessly graceful he was-was he even human? Oh, yeah, he wasn't. There was many surprised gasps from all over the campus from the on-lookers of Black Star and Kid's brawl-the both of them were in the air, Kid had a very sinister look on his face, kind of like he wanted to kill Black Star. Oh no... With a final drop-kick to Black Star's head, the two boys fell to the ground with an intense amount of speed. Black Star was the first to hit, the ground shattered under him and blood spurted from his mouth. Death the Kid won the battle. 'Big surprise.' you thought sarcastically. You knew that Kid's fighting skills were superior to Black Star's, it was a shame that the poor idiot had to find out like this-in front of the entire DWMA. Kid turned to look at you, his yellow eyes hard and hallow-but then they softened when they met yours. He even smiled. Your eyes widened in surprise but then you smiled and waved to Kid, he laughed and waved back. Who knows how long you two have liked each other? But the other didn't know about your attractions. Kid was never brave enough to tell you, of course neither were you-your relationship to each other to any other person would seem like you both were best friends. But, oh how you wanted to be anything but friends with him. He was just too perfect. "Hey, Miru!" Maka called from behind you, you turned to your best girl friend. "Oh, hey, Maka." you smiled. "Soul and I were planning on having a party and our house. Wanna come?" she asked with her hands folded neatly behind herself. You paused to think, taking on a pseudo thinking-pose. "Hmmmm...sure, why not?" You smiled brightly at her. Maka clapped her hands together happily and then shifted her gaze to somewhere behind you then gave a small thumbs up. Who was she signaling...?  
-At the party- "WHAT THE HELL IS STEIN DOING HERE?" You shouted while pointing accusingly at the nutty professor, who just lit a cigarette and shrugged. "I was asked to come here, I don't have much to do so I might as well just came to this party, silly." he smiled slightly. You didn't appreciate Stein very much, plus he was a little scary sometimes. You raised a clenched fist but then quickly lowered it. 'No need to hit anyone,Miru' you muttered to yourself. 'Deeeep breaths...' "Hey, Miru?" a female voice asked. You looked up to see Blair, the cat witch, in her human form-wearing practically nothing at all, she sickened you. You swallowed a grimance and smiled crookedly at the purple-haired slut. "Y-yeah?" you answered. She shoved a silky purple bag in your face, a very cat-like look was on her face; like she was panning something. You regarded her expression curiously and crossed your arms over your chest conservatively. "What is this?" you asked with a slight bite in your tone. Blair's gaze wavered. "Uh, we're playing 7 minutes in heaven,Miru-chan!" she said nervously. You cocked an eyebrow and put your hand inside the bag. You really didn't feel like playing but you decided it you be okay to amuse everyone else. You pulled out a heart shaped block. "Heart?" you called out uninterestedly. Maka pointed to her bedroom. "He's already in there." She said with a smile. -inside the closet- You sat down on Maka's bed and bounced up and down absently, you didn't wish to play but whatever-the door closed tightly behind you so you were submerged in darkness. Then you were suddenly attacked to the bed, you arms pinned above your head. "WHAT THE HELL!" you shouted. Something soft touched the base of your neck, you froze instantly. "I'm sorry, Miru..." an easily recognizable voice apologized. This was Kid. His lips teased your skin on your neck, kissing and biting everyone once in a while; you sewed your lips shut-refraining from making any sounds at all. Kid stopped and looked at you, seeming hurt by you not responding-he took it as rejection and got off of you. "I'm sorry, again...I don't know what came over me...I..." "Kid...i-it's alright." you broke his mindless dribble of apologies, he looked back at you hopefully. "Really...?" "Yeah, actually...Kid...I really like yo-" you were cut off with Kid's lips coming roughly in contact with yours, not even hesitating to slip is tongue past your lips to enter your mouth-your head rested on Maka's bedsheets in relaxation with Kid's body looming closely to yours. You loved him being this close to you. His tongue exited your mouth but to only resort to your neck and kissed all over. You arched your back and groaned softly, Kid kissed harder while digging his fingertips into your back. But then he stopped. "I like you too...I knew you were going to pick me..." he smiled. You narrowed your eyes at him. "really...?" he nodded. "Uh-huh. Maka and I set it up." he smirked. You laughed and smacked him on the chest. "You bastard." 


End file.
